


Dog Day Afternoon

by GuixonLove



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, I mean, M/M, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Who doesn't love puppies and goalies in love?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15377898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuixonLove/pseuds/GuixonLove
Summary: Pekka comes home to a surprise in his backyard.Follow up to thisficof mine.





	Dog Day Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/gifts).



> Written for the lovely [Mari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari999/pseuds/Mari999) who wanted some fluffy Pekka/Juuse. I hope this is what you were needing. 
> 
> Beta'd using basic Grammarly.

As soon as Pekka steps inside their house, he just knows that Juuse is up to something. Considering that when he normally comes home from running errands, Juuse is there to greet him. Frowning, he goes into the kitchen and sets down the bags of groceries he had carried in. As he's putting the milk in the fridge, he hears the sound of several dogs barking coming from their backyard. 

He bolts outside and sees Juuse sitting on the ground, completely surrounded by four rambunctious puppies, three more than what had been there before he left the house a few hours ago. He clears his throat and Juuse's head snaps up to look at him, face flushed with guilt. 

"Juuse?" Pekka asks as he steps further into the yard. "Where did all these puppies come from?"

"I...found them?" Juuse replies, batting his eyelashes and smiling innocently. When Pekka continues to stare at him, he sighs and picks up one of the yipping dogs. "I may have offered to dog sit for our neighbor."

Pekka rolls his eyes and shakes his head, not surprised at all at this. Juuse is known for his bleeding heart when it comes to dogs. It was a miracle that they didn't have a house of stray dogs already. 

Juuse gets to his feet, still holding the puppy, and walks over to where Pekka is standing. He holds the dog up to Pekka's face and grins when it starts licking him. "Awww. See? Brownie loves you already!"

Pekka tries to keep his face neutral but he can't stop the smile from coming across his face. He sighs and takes the dog from Juuse. "How long will our neighbors be gone?" he asks while scratching behind the puppy's ear.

Juuse mumbles something which immediately sets off warning bells in Pekka's head. 

"What was that?"

Hesitating, Juuse shifts from foot to foot before saying, "A week."

Pekka's eyes widen and he looks from the two other dogs running around the yard chasing Kal back to Juuse. "Are you serious?"

"Come on, Pekka! They couldn't find anyone last minute," Juuse pleads. "And these guys shouldn't be in a kennel for that long!" He moves closer and wraps his arms around Pekka's waist, giving him the saddest puppy dog eyes that Pekka had ever seen. 

Pursing his lips, he stares at Juuse for several seconds. Finally, he hands the dog back to Juuse and says, "Fine. But you're cleaning up any mess they make." Juuse starts to open his mouth to say something but Pekka cuts him off, "And they're not sleeping in our bed." 

"What? Why not?" 

"Feel free to sleep in the guest room if you want to sleep with the puppies," Pekka tells him with a shrug of his shoulders. "Doesn't bother me any." 

Juuse wavers, whatever reply he had died in his throat. Sighing, he says, "Fine. They'll sleep in the living room." 

Pekka reaches up and ruffles Juuse's hair. "Cheer up. You still have me in bed with you. And I'm much more cuddly." 

Juuse giggles and stands up on his tiptoes, kissing Pekka's cheek. When he moves away, he smiles. "Thank you," he says softly. 

"You're welcome, baby." Pekka kisses Juuse once more before turning to head back into the house. "Now, come help me put the rest of the groceries away."

Juuse follows him inside with the puppies close behind him. Pekka notices this and smirks. "You have a few shadows." 

Glancing over his shoulder, Juuse grins. "I'm just that awesome."

Pekka laughs. "Keep telling yourself that," he says, dodging Juuse when he tries to punch his arm. 

"You're gonna get it." 

"Only if you can catch me," Pekka says before dashing into the kitchen with a laughing Juuse and four barking puppies close behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi and flail with me about hockey on [Tumblr](https://pekkas-angel.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Hawkeye_Squared).
> 
> Kudos and comments help feed the muse and are very much appreciated!


End file.
